Subway Runaway
by reader d
Summary: What happened after Naomi arrested L. will she get her questions answered.


6:00

I do not own death note.

---

"Hold it right there" yelled Naomi Misora.

The FBI agent ran around the young man and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Bringing his expressionless face a few inches away from her own "sexual assault is a serious crime." She gave him an antagonizing glare and asked, "What in the world were you thinking?"

He gave her no response. He just continued to nibble on his thumb; not looking the least bit fearful of her glare. It slightly annoyed her. But not as much as how his tired bug like eyes gawked at her, like they were studying her. As if by instinct they had too, but either way it made her skin crawl.

Especially when his eyes downcast from her face to her body. She started feel slight insecurities coming out of the pit of her stomach, she didn't exactly dress up before she left her home. Not that she needed to, but what she had on didn't do much for her looks.

She shook him roughly, angry of how he made her mind wander to that subject without having to say anything. "Hey, I asked you a question" still no response. Shaking him again "Ugh answer me! What is your name?" she said giving that question a shot.

"Please call me Ryuzaki," said the young man to the woman whose iron grip on his shirt loosened.

Naomi froze for a second. He had the same name as him.

Making use of that second Ryuzaki released himself of her grip and made his way out of the subway. Misora quickly realized this and ran after him. "Where do you think you're going?!" she yelled while putting him in a tight headlock. She half dragged him to the subway exit.

"What is your name?" asked Ryuzaki in an abnormally neutral tone. As if he didn't really care that he was in a headlock and being dragged out of the subway.

"Naomi Misora" she answered seeing the exit up ahead.

"May I call you Naomi-san" seeing if he could address her on a first name bases. He took a piece of hard candy out of his pocket.

"No" she said simply.

"Well Misora-san may I ask where you're taking me?" he asked not being taken aback by the no. He unwrapped his candy.

"I'm taking you to the police" she said simply making for the exit. His face was still expressionless after hearing her plan.

"Miss Misora-san I would like it better if we didn't go to the police" said Ryuzaki as he carefully placed his candy in his mouth. He didn't sound like he cared at all.

"Well then you shouldn't assault people," said Misora a bit irritated by how calm he was acting, and eating candy no less. It didn't help that his face didn't show the slightest bit of emotion.

"Miss Misora-san" he stumbled slightly.

"What"

"I assume you came to the subway for a reason," he said as both of his hands got a hold of her arm to balance himself.

"Of course I came to the subway for a rea…son," she could hear the train's whistle. Quickly releasing Ryuzaki, Misora ran to catch her train. In her rush to her train she caused Ryuzaki to stumble to the floor, once again looking like a squashed frog.

Misora ran as fast as she could to catch her train, unfortunately the train had already left the station. Cursing her luck Misora went to check when the next train would come.

"I'm sorry Miss but the last train just left," said the ticket booth lady. Her unluckiness was starting to become apparent to her.

She was supposed to be on a train that would lead to her office. Where she would get her gun, her badge, and her life back! But no, because of some scrawny bug eyed thumbnail chewing jackass kept her from making her train!

Two days ago her motorcycle had started to produce smoke and made an ear popping firecracker noise until it completely stopped working. Her boyfriend Ray was sent out of state for a new investigation. And there's no way she could make it to her office on foot it would take hours. Her last option was the said train that had just left five minutes ago.

Misora stomped back to where she had left the fallen Ryuzaki. She couldn't wait to drop off that pasty colored idiot and move on with the rest of her day. But there was still one factor stopping her from achieving that goal. She looked around the subway.

Ryuzaki was nowhere to be found.

Misora had crappy luck.

---

L had gone to Los Angeles on his own, meaning Watari was back in Winchester overseeing the orphans. During the BB Murder Case L was staying at a local hotel.

He had spent all his time locked inside the hotel. He would usually be in front of his computer reviewing other investigations. Occasionally he would contact or be contacted by Misora.

L himself had no real idea why he went to see Misora in the subway. Its possible he only went there to see his shield with his own eyes. He had no real clue why he attacked her. Maybe he just wanted to see how she fought.

But those questions and answers were of no importance, so he would not dwell on them. L didn't like the idea of going to jail as soon as Misora came back. After his body was reacquainted with the floor L awkwardly stood up. He hunched his back and dug his hands into his pockets. Those two factors gave him the appearance of a chicken as he marched his way out of the subway.

---

Misora knew full well that she could have just gone home and forgotten about the awkward looking Ryuzaki. Yet she continued to look for him in every part of L.A.

She told herself it was because '_he had committed a crime and he needed take responsibility for it._' A deep frown appeared across her face, not even she believed her idiotic excuse.

She started to check hotels around Los Angeles to see if anyone of them had a Ryuzaki staying in one.

Misora's reason for the search of Ryuzaki was very simple one. She had to know.

Was he Rue Ryuzaki or just Ryuzaki?

Was he the murderer or just a random man from the subway?

Was he the man who was supposed to be rotting in prison or a man that just looked like him?

Was he him or was he just some random guy?

---

Finally making it to his hotel, L breathed a small sigh of relief. He had almost encountered Misora at least five times. Thankfully he was as good at hiding as Misora was at finding people.

Once he was inside the hotel he could go back to his cases. Maybe he could also see if room service could bring him some sweets and cof-.

CLICK-CLACK

A sudden noise had taken L out of his thoughts. Standing in front of L was Misora as she hooked the end of her handcuff around her wrist. L pulled his gaze looked downward to see the other end of the handcuff around his wrist. Misora must have been just exiting the hotel. Ironically the handcuffs that linked L and Misora together were the same ones that were used on Beyond Birth.

"Ryuzaki your coming with me to the police." Said Misora as she once again dragged him to the authorities. She had no idea how taking him to the police would give her the answers to her questions. But she figured that she would come up with some on the way.

If it wasn't for his tennis training L would of had a hard time keeping up at the same pace as Misora. "Misora-san may I ask how you found me?"

"I was looking through all the hotel's in L.A.," she said noticing that his arm kept brushing against her leg. "After my third time checking this hotel I was just about to give up, when out of nowhere you show up in to the last hotel in the city." Misora gave him a mocking smile.

Unfazed Ryuzaki continued to speak " Ah I see, so it was pure luck that you found me." His mouth made an O expression, but his eyes remained frighteningly unemotional. As if he was mocking her right back. It was completely childish and … two can play that game.

"Or maybe your just not that good at hiding," Misora struck back, again noticing that Ryuzaki's arm kept brushing against her leg. But she wasn't the type to overreact just because of a slight brush of the leg.

With the smallest possible amount of a frown possible formed on his face. His eyebrow puckered ever so slightly, "From what you just said it appears you're not that good at finding people."

Seeing the irk expression on her face pleased L greatly. So much so that he decided to roll with it. He felt the chain tugging at his wrists. "You would think that an FBI agent would be better at finding someone," he said off the top if his head. "I mean really you have an uncommon name and a description of the person you wer-"

With all her strength Naomi yanked the handcuffs back causing Ryuzaki to slip and drop to the concrete back first. A loud dud came from a surprised wide-eyed Ryuzaki.

"Ow," said Ryuzaki in a deadpan tone. He didn't sound to pained maybe he was just surprised. For some reason that still gave Misora very much joy.

Ryuzaki rolled to his front and staggered to get up. His hands latched on to Misora's hip to help steady himself. He stood up… or at least three fourths of the way up. "You know Miss Misora you shouldn't act so childish, it doesn't do much for somebody as good looking as yourself," he said as he gave her an empty stare.

They stood like that for almost 4 minutes. It took all her will power not to out right punch him. It didn't help her anger that Ryuzaki's hands were still holding on to her hips.

She took his hands into a tight grip and put back to their owners side. She continued to walk forward dragging Ryuzaki along with her, without saying another word.

"Miss Misora is there any chance that you will let me go?" asked Ryuzaki in an annoyed voice.

With out even looking back at him she answered, "There is absolutely no chance of me letting you go."

"Well then you give me no choice," he stated.

Confused Misora asked, "What do you me-kyaaaa!"

Ryuzaki had just groped Misora's ass and he didn't move his hands even after she screamed. She quickly side turned and kicked Ryuzaki with all her furry. Ryuzaki was launched to the wall next to him. Once again he said a deadpan "ow" before coming to a quivering stand.

"What the hell were you thinking!" yelled Misora for the second time. "You keep asking me to let you go and then pull something as stupid as that! You…you…you…yoouuu… DUMBASS!" Misora was enraged.

She angrily marched to the nearest police station dragging Ryuzaki forcefully with her. She didn't care about her answers anymore. She just wanted to move on with her life now. They were rushing through a flower shop.

Taking notice to this Ryuzaki asked "Miss Misora do you like flowers?"

"Yeah, so what?!"

As they passed the flower shop Misora's arm was suddenly slung back. "What the…" she started before noticing that she was handcuffed to the flower shops door handle.

Ryuzaki took a safe distance away from the pissed off looking Misora. " It was nice meeting you Naomi-chan, but I'm afraid I must be leaving" he said as he walked off.

Naomi gaped at the Ryuzaki's leaving figure. Not able to believe in what just happened.

'_That bastard! He took the key! _' Thought Naomi. But luckily she was prepared for situations such as this. Ryuzaki may be sneaky, but she was sneakier. She had a spare key in her back…pocket; she quickly dug into said pocket.

And felt nothing but empty space…

What was she thinking she didn't have any luck?

---

Not wanting to have to walk all the way back to the hotel for sweets L stopped by a café. After waiting in a small line, he ordered a cup of coffee and a cake. He walked to a random table, getting into his unusual sitting position.

He took a small sip of his coffee and nearly gagged. It was incredibly bitter. He grabbed one of the sugar packets, opened it, and put it in his coffee. Again he grabbed another sugar packet, opened it, and put it in his coffee. Then again and again and again and again and so on, until he finally thought he put enough sugar.

Holding his spoon with his thumb and index finger L took a small sample of his coffee. Brought close to his mouth when suddenly.

**BAMMMM! **

Naomi slammed her fist on the table with what seemed to be the handle to the flower shop handcuffed to her arm. Her eyes held very much disdain for L. She took the opposite seat from him very calmly, a little to calmly.

"Give me the key," she said quietly. He dug into his pockets and gave her the key.

Quickly the hatred in her eyes was replaced by shock when she looked at all the empty sugar packets on the table. Her eyes left the table too Ryuzaki and what she saw relit her flaming rage. He looked like he didn't even notice her, he was just sitting there eating his cake and drinking what she concluded was coffee.

Naomi was exhausted; her headache was turning into a migraine. For once she took a moment to look at the person in front of her. he had black hair that looked as if he jus got out of bed. he had incredibly pale skin that looked as if the sun never touched it. It looked like he might be insomniac from the dark bags under his eyes. He was wearing very worn out white longed sleeved shirt and jeans. His eyes looked like they were going to eat her. Over all he looked very bizarre.

And the way he was sitting he looked …just like B. Suddenly it all came back to her, the reason why she was chasing him in the first place. She needed to ask him-

" Miss Naomi, may I ask why it is you are chasing me?" He asked taking another spoonful of coffee before deciding to put in some more sugar.

She looked at him for a second before answering. "What do you mean? You were there when you did it."

"Yes but why are you chasing me?"

"Because sexual assault is a crime and you need to pay for your crimes!" she stated.

"Well Miss Naomi I would think that falling down a couple of stairs, falling head first into the concrete floor, and being repeatedly beaten by you is more than enough punishment for sexual assault." He took a quick sip of his coffee and added, "Well at least in my case.

She stood up ready to give him a piece of her mind. Before she quickly stopped herself and took her seat. He was right she didn't have good reason for chasing him all over L.A. She leaned on her seat and put her hand on her head she was so confused. She just didn't know what she wanted to ask him.

"I'm terribly sorry Naomi but its time for me to leave." He stood up and walked to the exit.

Naomi looked down and saw that his plate and cup were both empty. She jumped from her seat and yelled to Ryuzaki. "Hey wait a minute!" She ran after him.

"Get back her-" not for the first time today she was cut off.

"Ah yes now I remember," he said to himself as he turned around.

"On behalf of the Wammy house I would like to thank you in the assistance of the capture of B." He gave her a small bow. "Also I would personally like to thank you for the assistance." He said before he finally left.

Once again Naomi stood there frozen. No one else knew about B besides her and L. Wait… L. He was…but he couldn't be…no. He didn't look like B. B looked like him! She let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

Something else just came to her. '_You would think that an FBI agent would be better at finding someone._'

A smile of contentment broke out of her face. It all finally made sense…well as much sense as it could given the situation. But she was satisfied by the answer. She left the coffee shop to go get ready for work tomorrow. Hoping never to get involved in any mess involving L or Ryuzaki.

---

Well I tried my best I hope you liked. Please review and tell me how I did.


End file.
